


Mambo number 5!

by MothmansBDSMRoom



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: F/M, Ooo hunny, if you remember the Barry x reader fic on wattpad by CartoonishArtsy that's me you buffoons, oui la la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothmansBDSMRoom/pseuds/MothmansBDSMRoom
Summary: The faint pollen on his legs that makes you want to sneeze, those dashing good looks that makes you need to squint to see them, a man that somehow looks good in yellow, oh honey you've gone head over heels for him.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3





	Mambo number 5!

you must understand it's a _magical experience_

this man was enough to make you nut honey not your proudest moment and certainly quite dirty in a literal sense but holy crap did this man make you wetter than your bones

the faint pollen on his legs that makes you want to sneeze those dashing good looks that makes you need to squint to see them a man that somehow looks good in yellow oh honey you've gone head over heels for him

knock knock

oh no

it's the door

you open it and you're greeted to the faint pollen on his legs that makes you want to sneeze those dashing good looks that makes you need to squint to see them a man that somehow looks good in yell-

that jokes started to grow old

it's barry

"hey y/n" barry speaks like harry styles in _bad boy_ wattpad fanfics

"please rail me you say" you moan and squirm on the spot

"ok" he says

buzz buzz

honey goes everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something serious but I don't have the mental capacity to fucking bother so here's a stupid Barry x Reader fanfic to show I'm the scum below your boot next to the gum or random thumbtack.
> 
> I write this shit like I'm typing to my friends about a situation mid breakdown.
> 
> Maybe I'll write something fresh.


End file.
